gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Morning Glory Nakano
''Appearance'' Though her age is unknown, she looks like a sixteen to eighteen-year-old, with amber/light brown colored neck length hair with a longer part that is tied on the top right side of her head, her hair having a slight wave though more straight and a bit wild as she lets it free, with a long center bang in between her eyes, the other bangs/parts of her hair brushed to the side; the underside of her hair is naturally black, not dyed. Her eyes are amber-gold color, and a bit large and on the rounder scale, with semi-long lashes. Her face is on the slight rounder side, though at times it looks slender. She is around 5’8” with a….not really hefty nor slender build, more in between or average. She wears knee-length/at the top of the kneecap skirts of white, cream, baby blue, or pink and shirts of colors either light turquoise/baby blue with some white or pink with some white parts. Sometimes she’ll wear tight jean or khaki above kneecap shorts, mostly wearing with either sandals or sneakers of blue, pink or light gray, sometimes wearing tights under her skirts/dresses. ''Personality'' She has a bit of a chirpy personality, friendly towards others though she’ll be wary of strangers at first. But very slightly will she be wary unless she can sense that they're dangerous. Though friendly, she can be quiet and shy, trying not to be in the center of attention. She adores animals and children {of a certain age however}, being gentle and kind with them. She loves singing and does it often though by herself as she’s afraid her powers from being half siren will cause people to fall for her. {More to work on but…general personality because I was lazy} ''Powers/Abilities'' WiP = More to elaborate/develop/create Although she is only a half siren, her powers of lure, sweetness, and beauty are powerful. Her bloodline of being a Dragon Shifter only gives her the ability to grow elegant dragon wings, a tail, and horns. She has a unique power, being both a siren and dragon shifter, so she is able to shoot {it looks like she’s singing} water out from her mouth like a water dragon, but when it touches a being, it immediately turns into visible, small, glowing music notes she sings and harmonizes to gain slight control over the ones that were “touched” by her water. However, she can be able to at least manipulate a bit of water, like create a small mist or a few droplets and small bursts of water like a finger water gun. ''Backstory'' Before she was born, her mother was extremely weak, due to health and injuries, making her a late-born baby. When she was born, her mother was so weak that she had to have help taking care of Momo from an old woman. By the time Momo was four-years-old, her mother died and she was raised by the old woman who revealed herself as a special assistant to a deity and brought Momo to the deity, where she has been living with the deity and working under the deity’s care. If she is 200+ years old, her “longevity” is currently unknown. Work in progress ''Story'' WiP ''Relationships'' ''Sanya'' WiP ''Trivia'' *She loves singing though hates it if she's in the center of attention when she sings. *She can be a bit clutzy. *She is very knowledgable in medicinal plants and knows what ingredients are needed or what's in something. ''Gallery'' Add if you want to. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Siren Category:Shapeshifter Category:Work in progress